


Inexile

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their trial came to an end, Mustang and Hawkeye find themselves with a reprieve of sorts. Now they have to figure out how to build a new live for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentenced

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FMA or its characters. This is AU and set after the end of the manga.

**Sentenced**

They sat side by side on the bench. It a small favor, but one they were both grateful for. They were being sentenced together for it was understood that his fate was also hers. The waiting was an agony. They knew what the sentence would be; there could only be one: execution. They had known it from the beginning.

The jury filed back into the room and seated themselves. Under the table Mustang squeezed her hand. The foreman of the jury stood and began to read the sentence.

"The members of this jury find Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye guilty of war crimes. The sentence is execution. However, due to their tireless work in exposing the truth of the Ishbal Conflict and the Amestris Military Conspiracy despite the personal consequences, the jury has decided to stay the sentence of execution in favor of the sentence of exile. The accused have the space of seven days to leave the country. If you exceed the time limit or return, you face execution."

His hand gripped hers. Their eyes met. This they hadn't expected.


	2. Cardboard Boxes

**Cardboard Boxes**

The clutter of their lives amounted to several dozen cardboard boxes. Riza had been more than a little startled at how quickly the clutter of her life disappeared. She had had help with the task, true. Gracia and Winry had appeared at her door the morning after their sentencing. Gracia had offered to store anything they would need right away.

She and Gracia had gone over to Roy's apartment once Riza's was packed up. He had made some progress, but there was still plenty of packing to do. The three of the ended up drunk first though. It was a little too similar to the night they have moved Maes and Gracia into their house. Once they were done, however, there was a more pressing problem. Where would they go?

Neither Riza nor Roy had plans for this. They honestly hadn't expected to survive the revolution they put in motion. Their free time became consumed with research once again. Xing was out of the question. As Amestris' new alley, they had agreed to prosecute Amestris' war criminals as well, and neither of them would be safe there. That left them with either Aerugo or Creta.

By the time all the boxes not coming with them were tucked away in Gracia's basement, they had agreed upon Creta. Neither of them had any previous ties there, it was a neutral country and not and outright enemy, and there was the added benefit of having a fairly stable government. Of course, they had been so caught up in their preparations that they hadn't noticed that their friends making some preparations of their own.


	3. Something Between a Shotgun Wedding and an Elopement

**Something Between a Shotgun Wedding and an Elopement**

It wasn't really a shotgun wedding. For one thing, both the participants were willing. For another, it wasn't the scandalized parents insisting on the marriage. The truth of the matter was that their friends had decided that since they were probably going to get married any way, they had simply needed to speed up the process. Two days before their deadline to leave the country, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye found themselves in a small chapel in Central saying their vows.

Gracia, Havoc, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry had appeared at their front door that morning at an insanely early hour. The boys had hauled Roy off on some unspecified mission and left her with two women who seemed very pleased with themselves.

"Maria's going to meet us at the dress shop, we'll go to the florist from there," Gracia informed her. "She's making arrangements to use that little cottage by the rose garden. You remember the one?"

Of course, she remembered it. Maes and Gracia had gotten married there. The question was why did they need it? And for that matter, what did they need it for?

"Gracia, you have five seconds to tell me what is going on before I go back to bed."

Her friend smiled. "You're leaving in two days. We can't change that. But none of us are willing to miss out on your wedding."

"Wedding? Gracia, Roy and I haven't even thought about that yet. We haven't had a chance."

Gracia smirked. "You accepted Roy's proposal of marriage. I was there, remember? I bet you even have your engagement ring somewhere close. As for the wedding, I know you haven't had a chance to think about it. That's why we decided to take care of for you. Now come on, we have a lot to get done."

And so Riza found herself trying on wedding dress after wedding dress, attempting to find the right one. She had rejected a number out of hand due to the fact that they were just too frilly. She was halfway through her pile of possibilities when she found it. It was a simple dress, sleeveless, strapless, and with no train to speak of, but she knew it was the one the minute she tried it on. The ivory taffeta dress would also bare her back, but at this point that didn't matter so much anymore.

Once her dress was taken care, Riza was called to consult on the bridesmaid and flower girl dresses. Within a half hour, they had baby blue dresses for the attendants and a veil for Riza. She then found herself being dragged off to find lingerie. Once that ordeal was over with, they moved on to flowers. There was brief stop for lunch, and then Riza was dragged home for more preparations.

"Take a bath and wash your hair. We should be ready when you're done, and we'll do your hair and make," Maria pushed her towards the bathroom. "Do you have any jewelry you want to wear or should we make that your something borrowed?"

"There's a jewelry case in my suitcase. There's something in there. Actually, it could probably serve for my something old."

"Great, now scoot. We don't have a lot of time."

Riza slumped in the tub of hot water. This entire thing was insane. She had to be out of the country in forty-eight hours or she'd be facing death, and her friends were hijacking her into marriage. Not that she minded marrying Roy. It was something they had both hoped for, but neither of them had ever really expected to survive long enough to wed, despite the engagement ring she had worn with her dog tags for years.

"Riza? Are you ready yet?"

"Coming." She sighed, pulling herself out of the tub.

Riza found her bedroom turned into a boudoir. Maria and Gracia bore matching grins. Winry and Maria were now wearing matching knee length dresses of light blue while Elysia wore a skirt that matched their dresses and a white top with a matching blue ribbon around her waist.

"Shall we, my lady?" Maria laughed.

Before she knew it, Riza was dressed in her gown with Gracia and Maria fussing over her hair and make up. Gracia had simply swept her hair up into a neat bun and was anchoring the veil with three red camellias.

"You never said way you wanted these specifically." Gracia put the final bobby pin in. "There, you're set. All that's left is your jewelry."

"Red camellias mean 'you're a flame in my heart'. Did you find my jewelry case?"

"Here." Winry handed her the box with a shy smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Riza opened the box and lifted out the three items that she would wear. Her engagement ring: a simple gold band adorned with a solitaire diamond. Then there were the pearls. They had been Roy's mother's, part of her dowry. He had given them to her for her twenty-first birthday during their private celebration. She had never actually worn them but had tucked them away for a special event. It was a simple set of drop earrings, three pearls each strung on a slim gold chain, and a necklace, three slender chains of gold with varying sized pearls twisted together to form a collar.

The others looked properly stunned.

"My god, Riza. Those are gorgeous." Gracia reverently took the pearls from her and slid them around her neck, fastening the clasp. "How long have you had these?"

"They were my twenty-first birthday present from Roy. They were his mother's."

With the jewelry on, Riza was finally ready.

"Do you have everything?" Maria asked. "Old, new, borrow, and blue?"

Riza smiled. "The pearls are old, the dress is new, the veil is Gracia's, and my garter is blue."

"Wonderful. Denny's picking up our flowers, so we'd better scoot and head over to the wedding house."

Riza was quickly installed in the bride's room while Gracia disappeared to 'go make sure everything was ready'. Riza studied her bouquet while she waited. It was a simple bouquet, ivory roses and ivy. She was the only one carrying roses. Maria and Winry both had bouquets of bluebells and lily of the valley while Gracia's also had forget-me-nots. Elysia wore a crown of apple blossoms and carried a basket of orange blossoms. All was prepared it seemed.

"Are you ready?" Gracia stood at the door. "It's time."

They headed for the back door that would lead out to the garden where weddings were held. She took a deep breath as she heard soft strains of music start. She was actually going to marry Roy Mustang. After years of sacrifice and keeping their relationship a secret, they finally had a chance to be a real couple. She was going to be able to spend the rest of her life with Roy, and they finally had a chance at a future together.

Her smile only grew as she started down the aisle. There were not many attendees, but those who were there more than made up for it. Her grandfather and Pinako Rockbell sat in the front row along with Alphonse, Ling, and Ranfan. Armstrong and both his sisters were present as well as Sheska and nearly everyone from the office. The only one missing from the group was Havoc.

But then he was the best man. He, Edward, and Denny stood next to Roy, waiting for her under the wisteria trellis. Roy's eyes met hers, and suddenly, there wasn't anything else. Her world narrowed to the only man she had ever loved. The next thing she knew her hands rested in his, and she was repeating her vows after the officiant.

"Roy, you cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannon command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall honor you above all others. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

Then it was his turn. When his vows were complete, the officiant spoke again.

"Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast. It is not proud.  It is not rude. It is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs.  Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Do you have the rings?"

Gracia slipped a silver band into her hand.

Roy smiled at her and slid a matching ring onto her finger. "Riza, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Hands trembling, she repeated the phrase and motion. "Roy, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

"With the exchange of these rings, you are married. You may now kiss the bride."

And for the first time in the presence of their friends and family, she kissed Roy without any fear or need for discretion. Roy gently pulled away, and they turned towards the waiting group.

The officiant smiled. "I am pleased to present Roy and Riza Mustang."

That prompted cheers. Riza reclaimed her bouquet from Gracia, and hand and hand with Roy, she stepped forward to celebrate with her friends.


	4. One Last Goodbye

**One Last Goodbye**

There was one last thing they had to do before they could leave. The two of them came prepared. Riza carried the bridesmaid bouquets as an offering. It was a silent trip. Together they walked through the grass. The storm clouds were threatening rain, but neither of them noticed. Their destination was a familiar grave. Riza bent to place the flowers at the headstone before returning to Roy's side, twining her fingers with his.

"Well, Hughes, I finally followed your advice. I found myself a wife. The truth is I found her a long tom ago. But you knew that. But I wanted to let you know before I said goodbye." Roy smiled. "We did it, Maes. We changed the country. I think it's going to turn up right this time. It may take awhile, but things are changing. But this is goodbye. I can't come back. They let us live, but we have to leave. So this is goodbye, Maes."

"Roy?"

He smiled at his wife. "Let's go before it rains."


	5. Rock Island Line

**Rock Island Line**

It was a small contingent that saw them off at the station. There had been a private farewell party the night before, but the group had been trying to avoid the public eye. Not everyone had been pleased with Roy and Riza's sentence of exile instead of death. But Ed and Al were popular enough that no one would bother them with Winry falling under their protection, and it would be the height of rudeness to give insult to General Hughes' widow and daughter.

With their trunks loaded, the only thing left to say was goodbye. To Riza's surprise, both Edward and Alphonse kissed her on the cheek.

"Just let us know if Colonel Bastard isn't treating you right, and we'll come and set him straight." Ed might have recovered his brother's body, but some things never change.

Winry hugged them both. "Take care of yourselves."

Gracia hugged both of them hard. "Write once you've found a place. Elysia and I'll visit over the summer."

Elysia tugged at her skirt. "Are you coming back, Auntie Riza?"

She stooped down to hug the girl. "No, Elysia. Your Uncle Roy and I are going to live in Creta now. You can come visit us, but we can't come back here."

"Why not?"

"Train six eleven bound for Creta is now boarding."

Roy took her hand. "It's time to go."


	6. Morning Town Ride

**Morning Town Ride**

After they had waved goodbye until their friends were out of sight, Roy and Riza were on there own. It didn't take them long to settle into their compartment. Gracia had booked the entire space for the two of them since it would be nearly a five day journey to Creta. They had plenty of time to plan for their future. Riza ended curled up against Roy's side with a new romance novel while he played with her wedding ring.

"You're my wife now."

"Mm hm."

"I didn't ever think I would get to marry you. I didn't think I'd have a chance to."

She squeezed his hand.

"And now we have the rest of our lives together. We actually have a 'rest of our lives'."

Riza sighed softly and shifted against him. Roy just sighed. Clearly, his wife was not interested in philosophical meanderings at this point. Either that or she was sick of him repeating himself. He sighed again and tried a different conversation topic.

"So, are there any good sex scenes in there?"


	7. Safe Harbor

**Safe Harbor**

It took them five days to reach the Cretaen capitol. They only stayed in the city long enough to make some decisions about where they wanted to settle. Neither Roy nor Riza really wanted to settle in a big city, and the idea of peace and quiet was appealing to them both. They managed to narrow the list of possibilities down to three towns on the coast, but it wasn't really until they came to Haven that either of them felt that there was some place right for them.

It was somewhere between a small city and a large town. Set on a sheltered bay, Haven boasted a fairly busy harbor and a lighthouse. They checked into a little bed and breakfast and soon found themselves being regaled with tales of the town by the innkeeper. The portly old woman even gave them the names of a number of people who had recently moved there.

Roy and Riza spent the day wandering around the town, just taking their time to explore. Strolling through the town center, the couple was greeted by just about everyone they passed. Lunch was taken at a little café where the waitress greeted almost everyone by name and merciless teased everyone. Afterwards, Roy dragged her down to the docks to see the ocean.

They walked among the sailboats and fishing boats, listening the waves and gulls.

"You folks new in town?" A blond man called from the deck of a sailboat.

Roy grinned. "How'd you know?"

"I recognize the look. It was my wife and I a few years ago. We needed a place to make a new start, and Haven gave us a warm welcome." He smiled. "My wife runs the town newspaper now. The town lives up to its name."

Riza slipped her hand into Roy's. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. I hope you'll stick around."

"What do you think?" Roy asked as the meandered back to the bed and breakfast.

She kissed his cheek. "I think you want to stay."

"I do, but I want to know what you think."

This time Riza just kissed him. "I do too."


	8. One Step at a Time

**One Step at a Time**

They hadn't realized that being civilians would be such a change. Both Roy and Riza had been in the military most of their adult lives. Their habits were engrained in them. Even though she knew there were no known threats to them, Riza still carried a gun on her at all times. Roy carried his ignition gloves and a lighter in his pockets at all times. But other things began to change.

Dinner was no longer whatever was left in the cupboards at the end of the day. Roy found himself with the time to play around in the kitchen for the first time since joining the military. He hadn't really cooked much more than the occasional celebratory meal for friends in that time and had forgotten how much he liked working in the kitchen. It was almost an alchemy of its own.

Riza had taken a job at the local newspaper. The owner had turned out to be their next door neighbor, and the two women had hit it off. She found she enjoyed working as an editor, and she'd had plenty of experience with proofreading and paperwork. At least at the newspaper, the material was rather interesting.

Work had been a little harder for Roy to find. However, once the local fire department learned of his talents, they took to calling on him for some of their more difficult cases. Roy also found himself with several alchemy students after his first few months in town. He wasn't about to teach any of them flame alchemy, not that they were that advanced yet anyway, but teaching was surprisingly enjoyable. There was just something about watching the kids wrap their minds around the concepts that was incredibly rewarding.

The two of them weren't quite at home yet in their new town, but it was becoming more and more familiar every day. It might take awhile, but perhaps in a few years home wouldn't be Amestris any longer; home would be right here.


	9. Heart of the Home

**Heart of the Home**

She didn't know how this had happened. They had always been careful. She perched on the bed, staring unseeing at the results before her. Riza didn't know if she could do this. They had never really discussed the matter other than a few off handed comments after Elysia's birth. Truthfully, it scared her.

"Riza?" Her husband appeared in the doorway. "I'm home. Do you want pasta for dinner or should I try that new recipe…Riza, what's wrong?"

He sat down beside her on the bed. She just leaned into him.

Roy wrapped an arm around her. "Riza?"

She handed him the test. He blinked at it, almost as if he didn't know what it was, before hugging her closer to him.

"You're pregnant?" He pressed a hand against her stomach. "Really?"

"I've taken three tests in the last hour. They were all positive."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "So what are you worried about?"

"I'm scared," she admitted. "What kind of mother would I be? I spent most of my adult life killing people."

Roy kissed her forehead again and then her lips. "You'll do just fine. I'm scared too, you know. I never thought I'd have the chance to start a family with you."

Pulling her closer, Roy wrapped his arms around her waist. Riza leaned against him, letting her nerves calm. They could do this. After all, they had survived Ishbal and overthrowing a government. Parenting couldn't be that hard.


	10. How Great Our Joy

**How Great Our Joy**

Riza sat in the seat of honor, surveying her backyard. Havoc and Breda hovered by the barbeque, chatting with her next door neighbor who had offered to cook the food. Sheska stood in the circle of Havoc's arms, simply listening. Fuery had brought Hayate who was now romping the yard. Falman was chatting with her boss over by the tables. Alphonse was entertaining Elysia while Maria and Denny were engaged in cuddling under one of the trees. Gracia and Winry were catching her up on all the recent gossip, including the fact that General Armstrong had just married one of her subordinates. Ed and Roy were arguing but that was to be expected.

The guest of honor lay sleeping in her arms. Rowan Mea Mustang was the reason the whole gang had descended upon them. Rowan had been born five months ago in the beginning of January but this had been the first chance everyone had to come and see the baby. In the past day, she had been passed around to all of her honorary family. Everyone wanted to hold the little girl.

Rowan took after her mother in looks in everything except her coloring. She had Roy's hair and eyes. Her personality was yet to be determined. It was clear she was a night owl though. It wasn't that she kept them up at night crying, though that did occur at times, Rowan was simply awake at night most of the time.

The baby sighed softly in her sleep, and Riza smiled down at her daughter. It was hard to believe she had been so terrified at the prospect of being a mother. To tell the truth, it was still a little scary, but she wasn't panicking at the thought of it anymore. Roy leaned over her shoulder.

"Still asleep?"

Riza nodded. "I think all the excitement wore her out."

He kissed her. "The food's just about ready. I'll bring you a plate."

"Thank you."

Roy kissed her again. "No problem. Besides, I should be thanking you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

She smiled up at him. "I think we're even."


End file.
